<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失误 by Maniani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765234">失误</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani'>Maniani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性；淫纹；灌肠paly；微捆绑元素</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>宇智波镜的失误让老师陷入了一次困境</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>路人扉, 镜扉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失误</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>抱歉由于是脑洞扩写人物完全没立起来...肉也不香，有机会会重写的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
宇智波镜睁开眼的时候，后脑还在一阵阵发着闷闷的疼痛，耳朵里好像有一千只蜜蜂在嗡嗡作响。</p><p>习惯性调动写轮眼去观察环境，眼前却出现了一片蚊群般的白点。瞬间的一瞥能依稀看出似乎是在废弃工厂或是实验室，眼球深处传来的细密疼痛让镜立刻闭上了眼睛——他的查克拉几乎不能流动，而涌入眼球的一点点稀薄的量也像是燃烧的熔岩缓慢灼烧着神经。他的经脉被人做了手脚。</p><p>是看上了宇智波的眼睛吗？压住对死亡和失明的恐惧，镜拼命告诉自己冷静。</p><p>咬紧了牙关，镜脑海里迟钝地回想自己的行踪。和扉间老师秘密出使草之国拿到回信后一路奔袭，这段路程毫无问题。由于淋雨低烧，进入火之国境内后多歇了一晚，记忆到此戛然而止，镜意识到陷入困境的原委，整颗心脏瞬间痛苦和悔恨包裹——</p><p>自己在疲劳和低烧的影响下值夜时睡着了。最后的记忆是还没有升至天穹顶端的月牙。潮湿的空气凝滞在雨后的树林里，他看着不远处扉间几乎微不可闻的起伏肩头，稀疏的月光落在那头柔软的银白发丝上，泛着一层淡淡的柔和光晕。汹涌的睡意混合着莫名其妙的安心感席卷了镜的身心。</p><p>就眯一会儿，几分钟。他合上眼，沉入深沉的梦境。</p><p> </p><p>不是沉溺于痛悔的时候，宇智波镜再次试图调动查克拉向眼球处探知，毫不迟缓的瞬间疼痛让他无法抑制地低低嘶叫了一声。</p><p>虽然瞬间就把声音压在了齿间，他还是听到了一阵猛烈的铁链抖动，哐啷哐啷，砸在同样金属制的平面上，嗡嗡的余声使人烦躁。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>“啪！”掌掴肉体的声音，没听过的嘶哑嗓音发着指令：“摁住他。”一阵衣料翕动，他再听不到那个被捂住嘴的人出声，只剩凌乱的脚步声与铁器铝盘的撞击声。难道是要进行什么实验？镜强压着心底的恐惧，仔细从周围声音里分辨自己的处境。</p><p>但屋里的人显然没有在乎自己醒来这一事实，他动了动手脚，发现它们都被牢牢锁在身后，连在足有人小臂粗的链条上，沉重到让身为成年忍者的镜都无法轻易移动。</p><p>镜咬咬牙，缓慢而坚定地截断向眼睛流动的查克拉。从现在开始，经脉里残余的每一点点都是逃生的工具，需要小心储存。他闭着眼睛缓了缓，稍稍睁开一条缝隙看向刚才响声发出的地方。</p><p>五六个人围着一个赤裸的白肤男人，熟悉的白发让他心头一跳，不详的预感从心口闪电般传到四肢百骸，尖锐到他指尖发痛。</p><p>随着一个头目模样的人走进，围观的忍者自觉散开一瞬，他一眨不眨地看向那里。</p><p>三道鲜艳的瘢痕陈列在那张白皙的脸上，尽管黑布剥夺了男人视野和说话的权利，双手双脚都被宽制皮带束缚在铁架四边，呈M状被打开，那具赤裸的、肌肉线条流畅的白皙身体仍对目击者有着不可抵御的吸引力。那个人显然听到了镜的声音，在皮具的束缚下艰难地朝这边晃了晃头，镜看到烂他细白的脖颈上挂着的充满臣服意味的项圈。</p><p>老师……镜已经成年了，他明白一群人围着一个赤裸的漂亮男人时，接下来最大概率会发生什么，但扉间暗示他保持安静，他只有抿紧了唇角，把担忧和恐惧硬生生憋回喉咙，让他感到更加呼吸困难。</p><p>头目和周围的人交流着，手指在扉间的胸膛上逡巡，似乎是在确认控制查克拉的忍术有没有失效。在他们压低了声音的讨论里，镜还是敏锐地捕捉到了“卖”、“贵族”、“妓院”之类的词语，逐渐确认这是个手段高明的流浪忍者团队。两位双手沾过无数鲜血的忍者，在疏忽大意时被下三滥的迷烟和拙劣的封印术捕捉，真是木叶的耻辱。</p><p>最重要的是，老师身体的秘密看来也已经暴露。镜痛苦地闭上双眼，又被一声尖细的嗓音硬生生从逃避的黑暗中揪出；“老大，您要验货吗？”</p><p>秃顶的男人从怀里拿出了个小盒子，头目接过，粗糙的手指挖出一团油脂样的东西，摸向扉间的股间。那只骨节突出的手以近乎温柔的动作在扉间下腹部抚摸着，绕过扉间低垂的性器和饱满睾丸，手指逐渐隐没不见，室内泛起淫靡的水声。扉间安静地承受着。几分钟后，男人抽出手指，指腹上泛着淋漓水光。</p><p>“？处子。”</p><p>镜这时完全不能出声了，他的声音只会让老师更加难堪。而忍者们瞬间炸开了锅，啧啧之声不绝于耳。毫不掩饰的目光打在扉间身上，从笔挺的鼻梁到下身银色的耻毛，下流的评论声弥漫在空旷的空间里，镜看到扉间不动声色地反手抓紧了捆缚手腕的那根锁链。</p><p>有人兴奋地发出疑问。“这能卖多少钱啊？吉原最大的老板也不一定有资产收这么完美的婊子。”</p><p>“我有办法。”头目转身扫了一眼躺在地上的镜，那张刚刚长开的英俊面孔透露着掩饰不住的恨意，但一次抓到了两个外貌出色的货物，着实让他心情极好；“打个纹。我明天带些客户来看货。”“那个小崽子，也收拾收拾，明天打包一起卖了。”</p><p>他揭起兜帽，推门离开。屋外光线昏暗，大约在日落后已经过了一段时间。扉间的身影再次被围绕上去的忍者们包裹，镜转过头去，狎弄的言语无止境地流淌进耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>啵。<br/>
流浪忍者从扉间后穴里拔出水管塞好肛塞。哗哗的水流浇在翘起的圆润臀瓣上，淌过没有一丝伤痕的洁白肌肤，在电灯惨白的光线下泛着莹润的光泽。</p><p>忍者毕竟也是年轻的男人，组织里贩卖女人的时候，大家多多少少都能尝尝味道，看着这光洁的肌肤，男人的冲动跃跃欲试。这次虽然得手了个男人，但这纤细的腰线和光裸的臀比普通女人还诱人上许多，他愤恨地提了提裤子，试图甩掉脑子里那些不该有的念头。开苞得留给明天的客户，他清楚自己拿到的钱够点十个男妓陪他一年。</p><p>况且扉间已经被“准备妥当”，小腹上刚刚刺好的纹路滚烫，从肚脐下蜿蜒延伸到银色的耻毛里。队伍里的纹绣师用了混着银丝的线，所以等那红肿消散后，这块肌肤上只会剩下闪着银光瑰丽图案：那是一朵水流上飘荡的睡莲，为了把他卖个好价钱，他们着实动了些心思。</p><p>被凉水填满的感觉并不好受，那些水几乎要倒流到喉咙。扉间挣扎着抬头，企图抬起上半身让水流坠回下腹，但这一小小的动作只是让他的腰窝更加明显，生出几分楚楚可怜的意味。</p><p>真骚，不知道为谁守身如玉，现在还不是要被封了查克拉卖给五六十岁的贵族老头。</p><p>想到扉间不明忍者的身份，他又有些可怜这个俘虏。这样的身体，没什么伤痕，大概也是被好好养大的，不知道出身哪个势力不小的忍者家族。从脸蛋判断，年龄估摸着也就三十出头，如果刨掉那股子警惕神情和冷静的眸子，说再年轻点也不为过。不知道会被玩到什么程度。有钱人对珍贵的东西总会爱不释手地把玩很久，如果运气不好实在讨人喜欢，恐怕直到坏掉才能被丢弃。</p><p>忍者拍了拍扉间的臀，溅起的大颗水珠在他的短衫上留下一个个细长的水痕。几分钟过去，他拔掉塞子，清澈的水流迟滞了一瞬，抵不过那只在小腹上用力按压的手，从颜色浅淡的后穴汩汩流出。扉间此前四五天都以兵粮丸补充体力，后穴清洁并不困难。听到人的喘息似乎粗重了一瞬，他忍不住探头去看扉间的前身，手腕和手肘还好好地被束缚在铁床的相连的皮带里，衬得莹白肌肤几乎晃眼起来。</p><p>就算是男的，也不是没尝过。忍者的阴茎在不断的肌肤接触中早已挺立起来，他暧昧地舔舔唇角，拿过水管再次毫不犹豫地塞进那湿润肿胀的后穴，待扉间的小腹被缓缓撑起，就把插入的东西换成了自己肿大的性器。突如其来的插入直接将俘虏顶出了半声含糊的呜咽，但银发的男人迅速将那声不该出现的声音掐死在唇边，让人捉弄的心思大起。</p><p>有水流的润滑，性器进入的十分顺利。肉壁密密匝匝地围上来，将入侵物包裹的密不透风。偏偏没有一点紧绷感，而是潮湿而热情地吮吸着，有段时间没开荤的忍者差点直接缴械在这初尝人事就分外缠人的小穴里。扉间塌下去一瞬的腰重新直了起来，灌进的水流淌过龟头，让忍者情不自禁地骂了一声舒爽的脏话。</p><p>目睹了一切的镜把牙齿咬得咯咯作响。</p><p>忍者掐着那截白皙的腰顶动了一阵，一股股水流在撞击中被淅淅沥沥地挤出穴口，滑落在韧性极好的大腿上，他伸手揉捏那两团饱满的臀肉，弹性极佳的肌肤在湿滑的水流下几乎抓不住。“感谢你肚子上的东西吧，没有它你早痛得昏死过去了。”忍者愉悦地开起玩笑，附身下去，手指色情地摩挲扉间小腹上滚烫的诡异花纹。他说的也是事实，那诡异的忍术似乎安装了一个小型的水遁在俘虏的身体里，身下的两张小口都逐渐分泌出晶莹的体液。他摸到了扉间低垂的性器，它绵软地垂在男人腿间，完全不似后穴里填充的东西那样兴奋。</p><p>看来还没怎么起效，不然正常人早爽得打起哆嗦了。忍者看着这句漂亮的身体，竟然也生出几分可惜。那片绮丽的花纹将把扉间永久束缚在床榻间，毕竟都要当别人的金丝雀，回归蓝天就是妄想。他小心把着扉间的腰，用尽自控没有在这具漂亮身躯上留下一点淤痕。一阵猛烈抽动后，他拔出东西，将浓稠的白浊射在扉间紧致的腿间，拎起一盆水将男人冲洗得干干净净。</p><p>此时已经入夜了。</p><p> </p><p>男人直起身看了看周围，脚下的地面已经被水流浸湿，显然不适合让扉间继续呆在那里。他转头看向角落里的镜，考虑了一下对方挣脱的可能性，用长外套将扉间一包，塞到了镜的身边。</p><p>他熟练地用锁链把扉间的手腕和脚踝锁在了镜身后的管道上，又检查了两人的镣铐，关灯离开了这个湿冷的房间。</p><p>屋内陷入令人窒息的寂静。</p><p>镜想向老师道歉，但又觉得自己的失误就算被丢进木叶的审讯室也不足以得到老师的原谅。</p><p>他瞟到扉间的膝弯和小腿上有四指宽的红痕，知道那来自遇水后收缩的皮带，而且刚才那个男人激烈的动作像是要把扉间操穿。好在老师的双眼仍紧缚着布条，这样他就不用焦虑该摆出什么表情来面对对方。</p><p>沉默弥漫在空气里，镜在悔恨里煎熬着。</p><p>许久之后，是扉间先开了口。“镜，不要自责。”他平日里温柔的嗓音有些嘶哑，“是老师没有教过你面对这种暗算的方式。作为感知型忍者，没有察觉到这种程度的恶意，也是我的失职。”</p><p>扉间确实没有责怪镜，他也并不在乎被奸污的事实。数年不再进入战场，他懈怠了很多。双性的身体并没有故意掩藏过，只当是多了一套用不到的器官，早年他甚至打过用身体换取情报的念头，只是刚刚和大哥提了一嘴就被严厉喝止，于是这么多年也就抛掷脑后。他甚至有愧于镜，让这个刚成年的孩子目睹这样不堪入目的场景。</p><p>靠得近了些，镜感觉到扉间的体温透过薄薄一层布料传来，热度惊人。千手扉间并没有遗传到千手一族的好体质，在受了一天的折腾后似乎也开始发热了。</p><p>沉默了一瞬，镜努力把自己干燥的披风拱到扉间身下，“老师，垫着点东西吧。”</p><p>夏季雨后的凉风不知从哪个角落吹进室内，窗外有流水一样的月光把眼前的一块地面照得雪亮。扉间抬抬腰，听从了学生的指挥。</p><p>许久之后，镜低低询问：“老师，我可以靠着您吗？”</p><p>回应他的是一片静默，扉间呼吸均匀悠长。镜垂下眼帘，不敢再问。</p><p>但扉间忽然动了动。他挪动了一下大腿，主动碰了碰镜的后脑勺。“睡吧。”他安慰内疚的学生。</p><p>镜看向那片月光。手腕巨痛，但他知道自己要成功了。明天，再等一夜，只要积蓄一点点查克拉，就够了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，镜醒来在粗糙的布料上，这块昨晚披在扉间身上的外衣早已失去了主人温热的体温。他惊慌失措地睁眼，好在他迅速在房间一角看到了老师。</p><p>从衣料如水流般流畅顺滑的质感可以判断出至少有三个贵族围在扉间身边，自己的查克拉被封印后感知力下降，老师被带离身边居然都没有发现。宇智波镜几乎被懊丧淹没。</p><p>“这表情真不错啊，果然爽到了吧？”这场淫乱的性事似乎已经进行了一段时间，扉间赤裸着躺在一张几个箱子摞成的简易床铺上，背部被粗糙的毡毯擦得发红。一条修长的腿被扛在紫衣胖贵族的肩头，那人短小的阴茎在男人娇嫩的花穴里抽插着，带出一股股透明的粘液细丝。</p><p>或许是出于对忍者身份的忌惮，扉间的双手被极细的红绳层层束缚；大概是为了防止他出言辱骂珍贵的客户，他的嘴里也被系上了同色的红布。扉间的肤色本来就极白，在红色映衬下更显得精致脆弱到仿佛一个无生命的玩偶。那双红眸子里带上了一层水汽，小腹下的纹路闪闪烁烁。</p><p>“他下面吸着我呢，真热情。”</p><p>“怎么不露出那副冷冰冰的嘴脸了？果然还是身体还是更诚实啊——”</p><p>他小巧的乳尖被人揉捏着，扉间抗拒地后撤，但那双手不依不饶地纠缠上来。“既然有女人的器官，那他能产奶吗？”旁边的头目陪着笑：“似乎不行，毕竟是个畸形的器官...不过您有需求的话我们会想办法给您办到的。”</p><p>贵族皱了皱眉，又伸手去抚摸充血肿胀的阴蒂。那里的肌肤在摩擦里早已发热胀大，像两片肥厚的蚌肉夹着男人粗短的鸡巴，难耐地抽搐着挤出一股股透明的粘液。</p><p>“不行了......”半天的操弄迷惑了他的神志；求饶的话语刚冒了个头，扉间立刻惊到了一般猛地咬住了下唇。奇怪的忍术不但提高了身体的敏感度，居然也支配着人的理智去寻找性事里的刺激。痛苦与快感交替席卷着全身，小腹上的纹路的确有放大情欲的作用，身为感知型忍者，扉间感受到的痛苦与快感几乎想让他用昏过去逃避。</p><p>逐渐的，有人发现了不对。扉间太安静了。</p><p>嘴里的布条早就被口水浸湿，他看起来像是被肏坏了一般，不再挣扎也不再压抑呻吟，全身上下唯一的动作是剧烈起伏的胸膛，那根颜色浅淡的性器射过后耷拉在他腿间，随着陌生忍者强烈的撞击而一晃一晃。</p><p>有识相的随从拉了拉主子的袖口，在人稍微散开些后泼了一盆水在昏迷过去的人身上。水珠顺着苍白的指尖滴落，但那具身体没有任何反应，软绵绵地，像一具失去了灵魂的玩偶。镜空荡荡的胃一阵抽搐，喉头不可抑制地收紧。</p><p> </p><p>头目陪着笑走过来检查，几个贵族不满地立在一边，伸手把半硬的阴茎塞回肥胖的裆部。扉间被晃动了几下，人们无聊地转开了目光。他们看到了角落的镜。</p><p>有忍者反应过来，举起封印的术纸走近。“玩玩这个吧。”镜藏在背后的手腕动了动，还没有从脱臼的剧痛中完全缓解，但机会已经来了。储存的一点查克拉涌入眼睛，来人的动作在眼球剧痛的颤抖中逐渐清晰，他要等一个对方放松警惕的最佳时刻。</p><p>对方蹲下来，镜猛地跃起。但几柄苦无破开风声插入他的肩头，巨大的动能带得他向后一退，头目站在一边狞笑着，对方已经抓紧了武器。时机已经错过了。</p><p>“别动他。”扉间轻轻地说。他的声音轻得像一片羽毛，镜几乎怀疑自己幻听。他愣了一下，瞬身术的声音嗖地出现在耳边，老师的手掌搭在自己肩头，熟悉得像以前每一次并肩战斗的模样。手腕上的痕迹已经乌青发紫，扉间手指颤抖着捞紧那根捆绑了自己一上午的绳子，发动一次飞雷神之后的脱力感让他几乎跪在地上。</p><p>但重获自由的千手和宇智波是不可能被抓住第二次的。眨眼间屋里血溅三尺，镜面无表情地拧断最后一个贵族的喉咙，勉强站稳，但他的老师晃了晃，面对着他跌倒下去。</p><p>摁着镜的肩头坐下来，身后的伤口限制了扉间的行动。他什么都没有穿，洁白的身体在随手扯的黑色斗篷下泛着莹润的光。小腹的纹路既涨又烫，烧灼着他身体里每根神经，他像是跪在火炭上，膝盖贴着冰凉的地面，却感觉到一阵阵异样的热痛。</p><p>从唇角蘸了一点血，扉间飞快地结了几个印，伸手将那抹血摁在镜的眉心。双眼感到了前所未有的松快，视力恢复后，扉间身上的青紫的瘢痕、齿印的凹陷更加清晰地出现在镜的瞳孔里。</p><p>他感觉到眼睛一阵发热，双勾玉飞速旋转间，第三枚小小的勾玉浮现在瞳孔里，镜感觉有眼泪不受控制地从眼眶里淌下，带着熟悉的铁锈味。</p><p>泪眼朦胧间，有一双冰凉的手凑上来抹掉了他的血泪。扉间的手颤抖着，本人的眼神里却满满都是茫然和无措。高热和奇怪的忍术剥离着他的神志；他在恍惚和清醒之间沉浮。扉间疑惑地皱了皱眉头。“怎么越擦越脏……”他咕哝着，擦抹的动作越来越慢，眼神也逐渐涣散开来。</p><p>镜感到又有一大股热流不受控制地从眼角溢出。他捉住了老师仍在徒劳擦拭的手，把摇摇欲坠的苍白男人拥进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
从一把火烧了那个据点背着老师回到木叶已经一周了。<br/>
镜马不停蹄地被分配去了别的任务。作为稀缺的上忍，他没有理由因为师生情重而滞留在村里，何况当事人心如明镜，自己对老师再也不是原先那种可以藏在心底秘而不宣的感情。</p><p>如果那天抱到老师的人是自己就好了。僭越的念头在几天里疯长。<br/>
镜在书店里随便抽出一本书，夹在腋下打算找个理由去看扉间。但货架另一端压低了声音的对话仿佛长出了触手，拉着他停下了脚步。隔着书本间的空隙，他们兴奋地交流着这一周来由于千手扉间的缺席而格外轻松的工作，言语间到处透露出希望这位上司多卧床几天的愿望。</p><p>呼啦，镜一个不小心，查克拉凝聚在指尖，手里的书无火自燃了起来，引得书店里的职员和顾客都惊恐地看过去，镜默默说了声抱歉，将两倍的纸币放在柜台上点了点，迎着店员惊讶的目光离开。<br/>
走出一段路，镜还是忍不住朝旁边的墙壁狠狠砸下一拳。墙皮簌簌剥落，旁边的行人快速地拉走了站住脚的小孩。第二拳要砸下的时候，一只有力的手抓住了他的小臂，熟悉的低沉声音从身后传来：“宇智波镜，住手吧。”</p><p>镜甩开手臂转身，单膝朝着来人跪下：“初代目大人。”他感觉血液开始上涌，直觉告诉自己似乎要美梦成真。</p><p>“扉间的情况很糟糕。”进入千手老宅，千手柱间不复沉稳，语气浮上几分烦躁。“医疗部经过对比资料，确认这是一种低劣且猥琐的忍术——以前大型的妓院会给最漂亮的花魁刻上，来保障她们不会拒绝老板安排来的客人。”柱间皱着眉头，沉静的脸在廊下看不分明。“它连着体内的经脉，强行扯断会给身体带来不可逆的损伤。医疗部的意见是，暂时用床事缓解。”</p><p>“你是个聪明的孩子，扉间也信任你；你愿意为你的老师做点什么吗？”</p><p>柱间拉开身后的门，宇智波镜瞟了一眼昏暗的房内，感到一阵头晕目眩。扉间正在床铺上颤抖着，眼睛上蒙着一层黑布，嘴里死死咬着被单一角。衣衫在难耐的翻滚里挣脱开，光裸的肩头蒙着一层薄汗。听到开门的声音，他转过头来，脸上出现一瞬间的迷茫，整个人如同将被献祭的祭品，等待情欲的魔鬼降临宠幸。</p><p>柱间轻轻地为弟弟盖上薄被，掩住了那一片绮丽的光景。“扉间他刚开始还能控制住的，但最近两天实在难过，就把自己弄成这样。”</p><p>“你现在还可以反悔。”</p><p>“我不反悔。”</p><p> </p><p>纸拉门被轻轻关上，屋里一瞬间只剩下扉间抑制不住的喘息。<br/>
宇智波镜握住了扉间下意识探向身下的右手，与他十指交缠。请您不要怪我。镜痴迷地用手指擦去扉间鬓边的汗珠，三勾玉旋转着，将这一梦中出现过无数次的景象细细地记录下来。</p><p>他吻了吻扉间下腹的花纹，在某种意义上，他感激这下流的忍术。女穴异常温顺与湿滑，勃起的阴茎轻轻一顶就塞了进去，镜叹息着抽动起来，心上人的喉咙里冒出一声声难耐的呻吟。穴里的敏感点十分明显，那凸起的软肉几乎是膨胀而热情地去摩擦进入的性器，镜咬紧牙关，努力不去听老师嘴里含糊的叫声，下身硬到到几乎逼疯自己。</p><p>没关系，今天可以慢慢来。</p><p>他很快射了第一次，扉间也颤抖着，勃起的性器颤巍巍地将白浊涂抹在不断抽搐的小腹上。</p><p>无视柱间的嘱托，镜扯下了蒙着扉间眼睛的布条。那双在泪水里泡了太久的眸子适应了半晌屋内的光线，才聚焦在镜的脸上。</p><p>“...？镜...？”扉间几乎以为身在哪个荒诞的梦里。</p><p>“是我。”镜深呼吸，动了动埋在扉间股间的性器，观察老师的反应。“唔！”意识到身处何地，扉间下意识地收紧了全身肌肉，镜毫无防备，在下身近乎被吮吸的灭顶高潮中差点又射出来。</p><p>“不要...出去...听话...镜......”哭了太久，扉间的声音还带着些糯糯的鼻音，加上意识没有完全清醒，平时命令的冷冽语气消失无踪，只剩带着泣音的哀求。</p><p>不能这样。扉间模模糊糊地想着，挪动软得不成样子的腰，把镜发泄后疲软的性器从身体里拔了出来，穴里的精液和淫水没了阻碍，争先恐后地从嫣红的穴肉里流出，把整洁的被褥弄得一塌糊涂。</p><p>他试着去扯那条薄薄的被褥，想要遮住自己不堪的身体。</p><p>镜一把拽起扉间，给他一个用尽了力气的拥抱。他的大腿颤抖着，手指因为一阵阵无力感垂在身侧，脱力带来的肌肉酸胀和麻木不合时宜地出现在此刻。镜的手臂把他箍在自己的胸膛上，年轻人热情的心跳贴着薄薄的皮肉震颤。小腹下的纹路又开始将一股股熟悉的痒意送进脑海，温暖的怀抱和追逐快感的欲望咆哮着冲毁了理智的堤坝，扉间在恍惚间攀住了镜肌肉结实的后背。</p><p>他屈从于欲望。进来吧，就算后果可能无法挽回。扉间轻轻伸展了曲折的双腿，把最隐秘的地方毫无保留地展开。</p><p>他最聪明的学生马上理解了老师的意思。镜的胳膊肘撑在扉间耳侧，温柔地抬起一条白皙笔直的长腿。他低头看着闭上眼睛的男人，银白的长睫翕动着，那双莹润的红眸子不时闪现一下，滚落出大颗的泪水。老师沉浸在情欲里的时候，这么爱哭吗？</p><p>镜俯下身去。</p><p> </p><p>第几次了？晃动间，扉间低头看了看身体，前倾跪坐的姿势只能看到两边乳头上深深的牙印。他恢复了一点点理智，羞耻让他不断收紧穴内的软肉，但这对性器的进出毫无阻碍，咕叽咕叽的水声和囊袋拍打臀缝的啪啪声让他宁愿在忍术里失去意识。学生天赋异禀的性器不时在小腹顶出一个不明显的凸起，给他几乎要被操穿的错觉。</p><p>镜贴心地分出了一只手抚慰扉间的性器，但敏感部位被拢在别人手里的不安全感让他拼命想要逃离。向后退缩的动作却不断将身后镜的性器吞得更深，扉间脸上红晕如潮，咬紧了嘴唇才没让无法控制的声音溢出牙关。镜仿佛没注意到一样耐心地抽插着，时不时碾过穴里那会让扉间抽搐的那一点。</p><p>他的左手压着老师的左手，青年有力的手指扣着身下人因为情迷和脱力蜷缩起来的手掌，和年少时老师拉着他的手一样，此刻身份互换，此刻他才是那个两人关系的主导者。镜为意识到这一点而心潮澎湃，他轻轻含住了老师通红的耳垂，极尽缱绻地用犬齿细细摩挲这一处敏感的皮肤，宇智波一族天生的专情与细腻在镜身上淋漓尽致地显现，握着老师性器的右手抚慰着对方，柔软的指腹按压挑逗着敏感的龟头。</p><p>明明体温已经很高，但镜的肌肤更加热烫，让扉间几乎感觉融化在这个怀抱里。镜的脸埋在他赤裸的肩头，像一只毛茸茸的大型犬。这不是该让他离开或者划清界限的时刻。扉间叹息一声，反手揽住了镜的脖颈。他感受到了学生汹涌的爱意，至少此刻，就当满足年轻人的一场美梦。千手扉间转头去追逐镜的唇角，如愿以偿地和身后的人交换了一个漫长而潮湿的吻。</p><p>穴道一阵阵紧缩，镜交代在扉间温暖湿热的身体里，而对方也热情无比地回应了他。扉间射出的白浊挂在镜的指尖，他随手将它们抹进嘴里。</p><p>良久，宇智波起身，释放过的阴茎从烂熟的红肿小口滑出，他打湿了一块干净的白布细细擦拭爱人的身体。扉间躺倒在凌乱的被褥里，几个呼吸间就沉沉睡去。</p><p>宇智波镜吻了吻老师皱起的眉头，他睡的不太安稳。</p><p>来日方长，他不打算就此放手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>